


Landlocked Blues

by Rei Kinneas (beatperfume)



Category: Carnivale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-21
Updated: 2010-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-08 05:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatperfume/pseuds/Rei%20Kinneas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It will pass away like a slow parade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Landlocked Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Contains spoilers for Season 2 of Carnivale, especially the very end. Seriously, don't read it if you haven't seen every minute of every episode. Title and summary from Bright Eyes.

**1.**

Jonesy always knew that a woman would be the death of him.

**2.**

Jonesy smiles and waves at Ruthie. Ruthie smiles and waves back, but then something changes in her eyes. Maybe she remembers that he disappeared in New Canaan, or maybe she notices how everyone else just walks around him without seeing him. He sees the realization dawn in her eyes and she covers her mouth with her hand to stifle a scream. The she turns and high tails it to management's trailer.

**3.**

Jonesy sits down with Ruthie at lunch, but she won't look at him. He wants to tell her things like,

I love Libby a whole lot. And,

Burly is setting up Colossus all wrong. And, oh yeah,

Sofie killed me.

But Ruthie can't hear him and finally she just hurries away from the table, leaving her lunch uneaten.

**4.**

Jonesy thinks that if this is the afterlife, it's not all it's cracked up to be.

**5.**

It's up to Samson to break the news to Libby and Jonesy forces himself to watch. He follows her into their tent afterwards and watches Rita Sue hold her as they both cry. He wants to be the one holding her, whispering reassurances in her ear and telling her he'll never leave her. But they can't even see him and eventually he leaves because it just makes him sad.

He feels guilty too. Because he lied when he told her Sofie wouldn't take him from her.

**6.**

Jonesy also thinks that it's pretty goddamn unfair that he finally got his body all healed up and then he had to go and get killed.

Again.

**7.**

Hawkins has been acting weird.

Jonesy always thought that Hawkins acted weird. When he learned the whole story he though that explained everything and Hawkins would start making sense.

But ever since he woke up, Hawkins has been acting even weirder, and Jonesy can't ask him what's going on because he's dead.

Jonesy wonders if Hawkins is thinking about Sofie.

Jonesy wonders if Hawkins loves Sofie.

Jonesy wonders if avatars can love or if they're so filled up with righteousness and purpose there isn't room for anything else.

**8.**

Sometimes Jonesy isn't at the carnival. He doesn't know where he goes, he doesn't really remember. He doesn't think he wants to.

**9.**

Stumpy drinks in the empty ten-in-one during the day. Jonesy joins him when he can't take watching Libby be sad anymore. He wishes he could have a drink more than anything except to be alive.

**10.**

Jonesy tries to leave the carnival one day. He just stays behind when they shake dust and watches them disappear over the horizon. After a few hours he goes to the place he doesn't like to remember, and when he returns, he's right back at the carnival.

He tries to kick a bucket in frustration, but nothing happens. He screams instead, and no one hears him.


End file.
